Metallic Acts
by Dark Murcielago
Summary: It was all just so fast... Jake was not sure how this all came to happen. When he was told he was going to be given a second chance, he naturally went for it. Imagine his surprise when he finds out he was reborn as a... robot? Maybe he should have just moved on instead... RodneyxOC Reincarnation Fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Contract**_

_**Author's Note: Yet another idea popped up… Reincarnation Stories have always piqued my interest since the concept itself is a personal favorite. Now, most of you either forgot or have never watched the movie Robots. That is understandable since it's been like 10 years since it came out. Heck I only remembered it since I re-watched it a while ago! But I loved it, both back when I was a kid and now, so that inspired me to write this story.**_

_**I'm still just a beginner at writing so just bear with me if I make any mistakes…**_

_**Anyway, this is going to be my first attempt at a reincarnation fanfic, and for once I already know the pairing of the story, unlike the other two I wrote.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**~…~**_

All he could remember was the heat from the explosion, surrounded by the screams of bystanders and the flashing lights of fire trucks. It happened too fast for anybody to quickly realize what was going on. Perhaps if somebody noticed that tiny gas leak, then his high school wouldn't be a fiery mess, and he would not have been trapped under a pile of rubble, and most importantly…

He would still be alive…

~…~

He woke up feeling sore all over his body, which was to be expected after what he went through. It took him a while to fully regain consciousness, as he kept slipping in and out of unconsciousness. When he did though, he started panicking for a short while as he began examining his surroundings, which wasn't much considering he was lying on a bed in a blindingly white room. No more, No less.

"Oww…" he groaned as he started sitting up, holding his head in an attempt to alleviate his killer headache. He then ran his hand through his dark hair while scanning the room for anything useful, but he gave a sigh as he realized all what was there was two doors and a small cushion.

'_**Might as well have a look around instead of just doing nothing' **_he thought as he got up, slowly trying to balance himself on his slightly wobbly feet, and after a brief moment of vertigo, he started walking towards one of the doors, but not before noticing the camera inconspicuously hidden behind the only non-white thing in the room, the cushion. When he opened door one, he was relieved to find that it was simply a small bathroom.

He looked at the small mirror and subconsciously began touching his face. His memory was hazy, but even so, the events that occurred were forcibly implanted in his mind. Yet despite all that, his face was surprisingly the same as it always has been. His hazel eyes were examining the rest of his head, as he noticed how messy his dirty blond hair was. He also noticed how he was wearing a white shirt and black track pants, which was a bit surprising since he figured this was a hospital…

Right?

Just as he was about to wash up, he heard a knock coming from the other door. Ignoring the alarm bells sounding in the back of his head, he made his way to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and hesitated for a while whether or not he should open, but was quickly snapped back to reality by another set of knocks. With a deep sigh, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. He was a little surprised when he saw that the hall had several other rooms just like his, but what startled him more was the petite woman standing in front of him. He was slightly intimidated by her sophisticated aura.

She pulled up her glasses and said: "Oh good, you're awake. If you would please follow me, we have much to discuss." She didn't waste any time walking away, leaving him both stunned and highly confused. When the sound of her heels stopped, he snapped out of his trance and looked at her, finding her impatiently waiting for him to follow. He decided he might as well go with her, as she was currently his only lead on what was going on.

As they were walking across the hallway, he took a peek at around. The all was just as white as his room was, and the actual rooms were almost identical. It was slightly creepy if not terrifying. He almost bumped into the woman as she abruptly stopped in front of an office. "Veronica Bailey" was placed on the door, and he assumed it was her name. She took out a small key ad unlocked the door. Her office was small, with just a desk and bookshelf on it. The bookshelf had a shit ton of files and folders in it that it seemed it was going to burst.

"Please, have a seat" 'Veronica' instructed. He sat on the lone chair facing her desk as she pulled out a file and began searching through it, until she pulled out a piece of paper. "Please read the information here and tell me if anything is amiss." He then took the paper and his eyes slightly widened.

_**Victim Profile**_

_**Name: Jake Wellington**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Height: 170cm**_

_**Weight: 75 Kg**_

_**Cause of Death: Smoke Inhalation**_

_**Additional Details: Although the state of the body initially indicated that the victim was crushed to death, the autopsy report shows that he had already inhaled a significant amount of smoke beforehand during his attempt to save a fellow classmate. Furthermore, the victim suffered quite a few burns and lacerations all over his body.**_

Jake just couldn't believe what he was reading. It was so bad that he couldn't stop the scream that escaped his mouth. "AAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" he yelled while tossing the paper on the desk. He then started shivering from the shock of it all.

"Mr. Wellington, please settle down." Said the woman, unfazed, as though she was used to such reactions.

Jake gave her a dirty look. "Don't tell me to calm down! I-is it true? A-a-am I really dead? But how can I be? I'm right here aren't I?!" he asked hesitantly, afraid of the response. Sure, he remembered the catastrophic incident, even if it was bits and pieces, but he's up and alive isn't he?

Veronica, stoic as ever, said: "Unfortunately, what you read is the truth. You died during an explosion that happened at your school. I'm sure you have many questions, but I need to ask you this first: Do you remember anything before waking up?"

Jake simply sat there, cowering in fear from what he just heard. How can this be? "… I remember lying down on the ground, surrounded by flames. The smoke was too much and something was crushing me. And then I fell unconscious and when I woke up, I was in that room…"

Veronica smirked a satisfied one for a split second before regaining her composure. "Good. Now you must be wondering where you are. This place is called _**"The Void"**_. Think of it as a place hidden between the world of the living and the world of the dead." Jake just stood there, too astonished to respond. Veronica took it a sign to continue: "Now as we all know, Humans either go to heaven or hell after death, based on their actions in life. However, for some of them, they get sent here and are given a choice: Either continue on to be judged, or get another chance at life. Reincarnation if you will."

The last bit grasped his attention, as Jake stared at her with widened eyes. "R-reincarnation? You mean the whole rebirth thing?" said Jake, a little unsure of what to think right now.

Veronica gave him a nod, before pulling out another paper and presenting it to him. "Ultimately, the choice is yours. If you truly want a second chance then sign this. It simply asks that you will not blame us for anything that might happen, and that you will take full responsibility for anything you do."

Jake took the paper from her and scanned through it. He then began debating with himself on what he should do. I mean, this _**death **_we're talking about here. Does he really want another chance? He has done his fair share of good deeds in his life, so he could just hope for the best and move one… but… there's that lingering feeling in his heart. It was not fair… he wasn't ready to let go and move on just yet. But first, there was something he had to know.

"But… wouldn't I just end up dying again? I mean I'm simply going to be reborn right?" he asked, disregarding any knowledge he had on the concept of reincarnation.

Veronica smirked, and it didn't fade this time. "Trust me, if you do choose reincarnation, it definitely will NOT be the same." She said as she held out a pen for him to sign with. Jake took it from her hand, but he still had worries. He took a deep breath and began thinking it through one last time. He was leaning towards the rebirth choice. He was at the prime of his youth for crying out loud! He has yet to accomplish anything…

And so, with firm determination, he signed on the paper and gave it back to Veronica, who looked a bit too pleased with his choice. "Well then, Congratulations, Mr. Wellington, and good luck in your new life" she said, before leaning towards him with a comforting smile…

And that was all he remembered before he blacked out…

~…~

"Oh look! He's waking up! Our new son!"

Jake felt slightly groggy, and the voices he heard were not helping with his headache. As he slowly opened his eyes, he froze immediately. There were two towering people hovering over him, and the female looking one was holding him like one would hold a baby. Her face was slightly oval with a yellowish tint to it, and she also had bobbed brown hair fluttering about.

"Isn't he just cute?" that came from the male looking one next to her. He was bald with a square face with a reddish tint.

Oh, and did he mention that they were pretty much _**fucking ROBOTS?!**_

A horrifying thought raced through his mind, and he slowly raised his arms to confirm it. He nearly fainted when his arm was not only the size of baby's, but was also green and made entirely of metal. He examined the rest of his body, ignoring the "awws" of the other two. His entire body was made of metal, and he could feel all the bolts and cogs inside him. He just wanted to scream as loud as he could, but all that came out were small baby cries.

"Oh hush…hush… don't cry little one!"

He fainted once more, but not before having a single thought in his mind…

'_**That bitch tricked me!'**_

~…~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This was more of a Prologue than anything…**_

_**So uhhh… ya… I used the clichéd 'Between Life and Death Room' scenario. **_

_**Although I will do my best to explain everything, having prior knowledge of the movie would help you understand the story more, however it's not a must.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Until Next Time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Adjustments**_

_**Author's Note: Long time no see huh… Been through a lot of crap the past couple of months, but now that it's summer, I can finally have a moment's peace! I literally have no idea where this story is going since I'm just the type of idiot that starts stories on a whim and never actually plans ahead…**_

_**I'm developing the plot as I write further. Hopefully I'll be able to produce something decent XD**_

_**~…~**_

Jake stared at the ceiling from the crib he placed in. After blacking out, the two robots, whom he now realized should be considered his new 'Parents', thought he simply fell asleep, rather than have a panic attack. He woke up much later, and spaced out as he began trying to digest all of what happened.

'_**Ok, I take it this is what she meant by it won't be the same thing.'**_ He thought as he lifted his tiny, robotic arm. No matter how he went about it, he couldn't even begin to understand his current situation. When he agreed to the contract, he assumed he would be revived in a parallel world where the school explosion never happened. He never imagined he would be sent to an alternate universe dominated by robots… Another puzzling factor was the fact that he was basically an infant. Why couldn't they just place him in a robot closer to his actual age…? Perhaps there was some hidden meaning to it all, but Jake couldn't really see it.

He attempted sitting upright, but all he could manage was squirm around his crib. He deduced that his body was developed enough to accomplish anything. As to be expected from a baby. He wondered if Robots aged as slowly as humans did, for if that were the case, it was going to be a long time before he could try and figure out the circumstances of his current situation. On the bright side, being an infant means he has virtually no responsibilities. He supposed he would think of it as something of a break. The room started lighting up, and Jake looked out the window to be greeted by the sunrise. Well, the robot equivalent of a sunrise anyway. Still, the view was somewhat calming.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from somewhere, and all of a sudden his 'mother' peaked in on him. With a smile plastered on her robotic face, she leaned in and slowly caressed Jake's cheek. He had a rough time stopping himself from flinching at the sudden contact. As far as he knows, the concept of flinching should be foreign to babies, human or otherwise. She then went away to who knows where, leaving Jake alone again with his thoughts. Jake thought he might as well try to go back to sleep, for there was nothing else he could possibly do. He hoped with every fiber in his being that robots age faster than humans, otherwise, he'd be royally screwed.

That didn't really last long since, a few minutes later, his 'mother' came in and picked him up, successfully surprising him. As soon as he saw what she had in her hand, he felt fear's chill running through his spine. There in her hand was something he had not anticipated, a tool of a catastrophic nature that he wished he wouldn't have to face: a baby bottle. Except, it had some sort of dark liquid inside, instead of the usual milk.

"Open wide, little one!" said Mom-Bot cheerfully, not paying attention to the look of horror plastered over Jake's face. He knew that it should theoretically be the robot equivalent of baby milk, but how did she expect him to willingly drink something that looked like unfiltered poison! There was NO way, there really wasn't… but…

'_**Avoid Suspicion… Avoid Suspicion… AVOID THE FREAKING SUSPICION'**_

Those were the words that echoed through Jake's mind as he slowly, yet reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed Mom-Bot to feed him. He was so glad that he lacked any form of gag reflex, because he could not handle the sharp, metallic taste that filled his mouth, which, judging by the smell, is actually oil. Under normal circumstances, he would never have dreamed of even considering oil as some sort of nutritional beverage. But… but… he doesn't mind it?

'_**HOLY SHIT! This… actually tastes ok… What the hell is going on here?'**_

The fact that he felt a strange sense of rejuvenation after the drink did not help matters one bit. Deciding to side with simplicity, he deduced that it was probably due to the fact he was no longer human… In reality, this entire event managed to accomplish one thing: finally make Jake accept the fact that he is now a machine. Granted, a fully aware machine surrounded by other sentient machines, but a machine nonetheless. His days as a human being ended the moment that gas leak caused the explosion. In that moment, he felt a sudden wave of sadness engulf him. Had he known he would cease to be human, he would have gladly chosen to move on. Perhaps this is the universe's way of getting back at him for his stubbornness.

When Mom-Bot placed him back in the crib, Dad-Bot also passed by. "How's my little trooper doing?" he asked, not that he was expecting an answer. Jake looked at him, and when Dad-Bot noticed the unusual sadness and looked at him with worry, Jake faked a yawn and pretended to go back to sleep. He was relieved to see that it was sufficient to alleviate his suspicions. Regardless of his current swirl of emotions, Jake could not afford to have his Robo-Parents worried something's wrong with their child. All babies his current age could and should do is sleep, whine, eat, and release wastes. So for the time being, he will suppress his feelings and try to act as much like a normal baby as he possibly could.

'_**Maybe… Just maybe I could figure out a way out of this mess…'**_

With that thought in his mind, he fell asleep, hoping his current life would somehow get better.

~…~

And so from that point, Jake and his parents continued to play his game for the next couple of years. He'd pretend to be a baby as much as he could, while his Robo-Parents stopped noticing the slight discrepancies between an actual baby and a reincarnated one. In all honesty, Jake quite enjoyed all the pampering he was getting. All he had to do was lie there and cry when appropriate. Of course, no plan is ever perfect. It was around the second year after his reincarnation. It was a normal day, Dad-Bot was out at his job. From what Jake could piece together from the times he eavesdropped on his oblivious Robo-Parents, Dad-Bot was a lawyer at Rivet Town's Agency for Attorneys. All his eavesdropping has been most beneficial, since it gave him a rough summary of his surroundings, which he hopped to enlarge once he was physically old enough to learn more.

After time has passed, he learned what certain feelings meant. Every time he felt sleepy, he felt a strange whirring sound in the back of his head. It always occurred when he went to sleep, which was involuntary more often than not. He also deduced that when he reached his hunger limit, he would feel a sharp pain in his stomach. That was the signal that he should ask for food. No matter how many times he attempted forming a proper sentence, all he would ever manage were baby cries, which prompted Mom-Bot to rush to him with his oil bottle. He still couldn't get over the fact he enjoyed drinking freaking oil, but that was something he would figure out later. One day, while sitting next to Dad-Bot in their somewhat glamourous living room, he felt the sharp pain and sighed. It was really annoying, having to deal with this every time he felt hungry. He decided to simply get the process over with, uttered the usual words. Except, something was drastically different this time…

"Dad I-"started Jake, then immediately halted, realizing with horror what just transpired. He stole a peak from Dad-Bot, who was just as shocked, albeit for a completely different reason. For the first time since his reincarnation, he actually uttered words rather than cries. It was… strange. His voice was nothing like it actually was. It was slightly high-pitched, which he attributed to his under-developed voice-box. He immediately remembered that when he turned two, his parents brought some type of upgrade, and installed it while he was sleeping. His throat did hurt for a few days, but even then, he'd still cry instead of talk.

Dad-Bot, on the other hand, was just glad that his son finally started speaking, and went ahead to get Mom-Bot, who ushered Jake to speak again. Jake just couldn't find it in him to deny them that request when he looked at their pleading eyes. With a heavy sigh, Jake spoke once more.

"Dad… Mom…" he said, respectively pointing at each of them. They then started aww-ing, and Mom-Bot when so far as to hug him.

It was weird, being able to suddenly talk when he couldn't do so the day before. One thing was abundantly clear however… In order to comprehend this world, he had to discard most of his knowledge about human development.

The difference between Robots and Humans was nothing short of astronomically great…

~…~

_**Author's Note: I apologize again for the delay, and I also apologize for the slight shortness of this chapter. To be honest, I just wanted to finish up the baby, and possibly Toddler, stage of Jake's new life. After all, rarely anything happens to children at that age. So, starting next chapter, Jake will have grown into a normal child, and will finally start attending robot school. **_

_**I am not sure when I will be able to update again, but I really appreciate the good comments that were made on chapter 1! So a major Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or favorited/followed. **_

_**Be sure to tune in for the next chapter! **_


End file.
